Lucky Number Thirteen
by Deathangel113
Summary: One moment it had been a fight. The next moment chaos had been released upon the world. Only thirteen days exist in which order can be returned before it is too late and her power becomes too great. It is just a matter of winning the game first.
1. Prologue: Unleashed

**Summary: One moment it had been a fight. The next moment chaos had been released upon the world. Only thirteen days exist in which order can be returned before it is too late and her power becomes too great. It is just a matter of winning the game first.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Unleashed

"Inuyasha!"

He ran forward, ignoring the inner voice that told him to stop and to put aside his need to act in such a way, ignoring Kagome's voice that called for him to stay his hand even though she wasn't here. Drawing his blade, he raised it above his head as he skidded to a sudden stop. "Windscar!" Energy exploded from the blade and tore up the land's surface. Smoke and dirt hung in the air. He stared into the midst of it, inhaling the scent that lingered after the attack. It was still. He could sense him though. An instant later a streak of green light flew out of through the smoke. He leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the energy. His feet barely touched the ground before he was forced to move again and avoid the second attack that was sent in his direction. After clearing several feet of ground, he skidded to a stop and faced his brother.

Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's gaze. His poise stoic and his expression impassive.

Matching his cool gaze, he narrowed his eyes. His amber eyes narrowed. This situation was pointless. There wasn't time for him to fight his brother. There were more pressing matters to attend to. He wasn't even sure how they had ended up fighting. One minute they were discussing some rogue youkai in the area and in the next they were swinging their blades at one another. It was his fault he assumed. He couldn't recall Sesshomaru throwing the first punch. "Bastard," he growled when he saw the faintest twitch of his brother's lips as if he knew what it was that he was thinking. "What the hell are you smirking about?"

Easily, he dodged Inuyasha's second attempt. The ground was torn up to his left and he glanced briefly at the deep gouges. They were impressive. He was holding back as he normally did. His golden gaze returned to him. Lifting his hand, his pointer and middle nails glowed green. Extending his arm, a thin green light extended from it before he snapped it. Inuyasha avoided the attack, but he had expected as much. He was not trying to harm his brother, not at this moment at least. For now, he wanted to keep him on his toes. The whip vanished almost immediately after he snapped it at Inuyasha again. Seeing that he was preparing to attack him with Tessaiga again, he drew Tenseiga. "Soryuha." The blue arcs of lightning collided with the golden beams of energy.

The attacks deflected off of each other and flew off towards the sides. There was a horrible tearing sound when their combined attacks struck the stone of the nearby mountain. The air was thick with debris and it was impossible to see anything.

Something gave him pause. Rather than continuing the battle, he stopped. From the corner of his eye he saw Sesshomaru standing, his gaze focused on the fissure that they had created.

It was silent as if the any sort of sound had been stolen away or time had frozen. Miasma leaked out of the fissure. The poisonous vapors reached out, tendril-like fingers grasping for them, but they were too far away.

He covered his nose with his sleeve. The miasma continued to stream out of the fissure. He narrowed his eyes. There was something... He tried to sense what it was that was producing the miasma, but was unable to discern what the possible cause was. Whatever it was, it was not right. He could feel a great uncertainty and at the back of his mind, the desire the run. Why he would want to do such a thing was beyond him and yet he wished to flee. There was no reason for him to. Maybe it was the unknown that caused this feeling. It would not have been the first time that such a thing had happened. The miasma started to clear and he watched as a female, who at first appeared to be human, stepped out from the crack in the stone. Vaguely, she reminded him of Kaguya.

She stretched her arms above her, a smile on her lips. Turning her face up to the sky, she allowed the sun to caress her face. Her arms lowered after a few brief seconds and her gaze focused on the two males before her. "I owe you both thanks for freeing me. It has been too long since I have seen the day."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Who am I? That is a very good question. I am many things."

"Stop playing games," he growled. He held Tessaiga in front of him. Something about the female put him on edge. He didn't know what she was. The only thing that he could tell was that she was old.

Her gaze turned to the hanyou. "You are a spirited creature. Do you not know the meaning of respect?"

"Keh."

She smiled faintly before her gaze turned to the sky again. The sun was high above her. "Thirteen," she spoke quietly.

"What are you saying, wench?"

Lowering her violet colored eyes from the pale blue sky, she looked at the hanyou again. "You will find out soon enough." Her body became evanescent before she faded from sight.

His brows furrowed. Something about the female was unsettling.

He sheathed his blade after she had vanished. Sensing his brother move away, he turned his attention back to him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Return to your mate, Inuyasha."

"Sessh-"

"I will give you what information I know. For now though, I suggest that you return home and concern yourself with your family."

Sesshomaru vanished in an orb of blue light. He watched him go, frowning to himself. Eventually, he turned away. Rather than going home, he walked to the fissure that the two of them created. It was only wide enough for him to barely squeeze into. There was a small chamber inside, barely large enough for him to move forward more than five steps. There was a stale scent in the air as if this place had not been open for many years. Glancing around, he saw nothing that would give him any sort of answer as to who or what the female was. After several more minutes, he stepped outside before starting to run back towards the village.


	2. Storm

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Storm**

Extending her fingers, she then fisted her hand. A cruel smile curved her lips. Lifting her violet gaze from her hand, she looked at the land that was spread out before her. Too much time had passed. "Come to me," she whispered.

Wind suddenly tore through the area. The clouds gathered, dark in color. From the sky descended wispy beings.

"You summoned us?"

"What-"

"-do you wish?"

The voices were cool and a chill descended over the area as they spoke.

She regarded them in silence for a moment before she answered. "Chaos."

"Yes-"

"-my lady."

They vanished. The clouds became more tumultuous and extended out over the lands. There was a low rumbling that sounded almost like a growl. The wind became stronger, tearing at the trees and bushes.

She watched the beginnings of the storm. Small animals and lesser youkai were already fleeing to shelter. "You will not be protected," she said quietly.

* * *

The wood splintered and broke in half before falling to the ground. Inuyasha picked up the pieces and threw them into the growing pile beside him before placing another log down for him to cut. Winter was still several months away, but the village would need the wood to be gathered early. He had a feeling that this winter would be more difficult than the past few.

"Inuyasha."

He glanced over his shoulder at Kagome before returning his attention to his current project. "Yeah?" Her arms slipped around his waist and he felt her nuzzle his back.

"Why don't you take a break?"

A grin crept its way onto his lips. "Just let me finish this."

"You have been working since this morning."

"Keh." He was about to slice the piece of wood, but her hands toying with the fabric of his clothes caused him to stop. Lowering his hand to his side, he turned and looked at her. She was looking expectantly at him. Shaking his head in amusement, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "You're impatient."

"I thought that you would be happy about that," she whispered against his lips.

He had no answer to hers. Holding her closer to him, he kissed her again before moving his lips to her neck. They were near the hut so there was no fear of the villagers coming by unless they needed Kagome for something. He hoped not. She had been busy caring for several woman who were with child the past several days. This was the first time, in a while it seemed, that she had not yet been stolen away from him.

"Inuyasha!"

Growling, he drew away from her and glared at Shippo. The kitsune paused in his tracks and moved no closer to them. "What do you want, runt? It had better be important."

"Inuyasha." She closed her eyes and shook his head. However, she would not deny that she was irritated as well.

Shippo hesitated to answer, looking uncertainly at the hanyou. Glancing over his shoulder, he then looked at the pair again. "There's something strange happening."

"What do you mean strange?" Shippo shifted, looking uncomfortable. His earlier frustration was forgotten. The kitsune appeared frightened. "What is it?" he asked in a somewhat gentler tone. Kagome's nod of approval was ignored.

"I don't know."

Hearing Shippo's tone, Kagome looked at him. Almost immediately, she stepped away from Inuyasha and picked him up. He curled close to her and he was shaking. "Shippo." She looked at him with deep concern. He didn't answer her. She looked at Inuyasha, hoping for some sort of answer from him though, it was unlikely that he could give her one. If she did not know then there was no reason to believe that he did as well.

"Kagome. Inuyasha."

Both of their gazes moved to Miroku.

* * *

"Storms?" Kagome gave her friend a credulous look. "We can't do anything to stop nature, Miroku."

"Air youkai," he clarified. "There have been reports from the north that there have been attacks. Entire villages have been fleeing for safety. I spoke with one peasant and he stated that the storm is moving south and has been growing larger, extending over entire lands."

"But why would they be attacking humans?"

"They are attacking everything. Weak youkai have been fleeing as well. I would not be surprised if we see an influx of activity in the area."

"What can we do though?"

"They're youkai. Miroku and I will go to the center of this storm and-"

"You do not understand. There is not much that we can do. Air youkai are particularly resilient and to my knowledge, can not be killed."

Inuyasha made a scoffing noise. "Everything can be killed."

"That may be true, but we do not know how to slay them."

"I'll find a way."

Kagome slipped her fingers through Shippo's hair. He was still clinging to her and was shaking violently. Could he really sense these youkai from here? Were they that powerful? "Why would they be attacking now?"

"I do not know. Until now they were believed to be extinct."

"Something must have instigated them. When did this start?"

"Several days ago. Three if the information that I received was correct."

Three days. The image of the woman flashed before his eyes. It could not be connected. He could not help but doubt that. "Can these bastards be summoned?"

"I am not sure. It is very possible." He looked at the hanyou curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." There was no guarantee. Standing up, he walked to the corner of the room and grabbed Tessaiga. "Let's go. Kagome, stay here with Shippo."

"Inuyasha, I'm not-" She stopped when he looked at her. Something in his eyes made her forget her contradictions and she nodded after a moment. "Alright." Managing to detach Shippo from her, she set him down before walking over to Inuyasha. Pushing herself up with her toes, she lightly pressed her lips to his. "Be careful," she whispered.

He nodded. Touching her face lightly with his hand, he then stepped away from her. "Coming, Monk?"

Miroku rose slowly. He nodded to Kagome before leaving hers and Inuyasha's hut. The hanyou in question was already several feet away. A sigh before he went to his friend's side.

* * *

"We will not be stopping to ask Sango to join us."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku before looking forward again. He had been curious about the monk's wife, but was not going to question him if she was not already traveling with them. It was for the best he supposed. With three children to care for, she had enough to worry about without having to think about slaying youkai. "Why are you not staying? Kagome and I could have handled this." He was given no answer and he glanced at Miroku. "You needed a break."

"Yes," he reluctantly admitted.

He shook his head. It was not surprising though. He knew that if he was in Miroku's position, he would want to step away for a breath of fresh air every now and then too. Miroku had earned it anyways. He had been letting Sango take several breaks over the past several months to burn off some of her stress. It was his turn now. His thoughts moved to what it would be like when he and Kagome eventually had a child. It would be the same, he assumed, from what he had seen by watching, and helping, Miroku and Sango. "Do we know where the source of the storm is?"

"No. The accounts simply said that it came from the north and from no where."

It didn't really matter in the long run. As long as they took care of them there was no reason to worry about that.

* * *

The sky was dark. The clouds were moving, shifting as if they were alive, as if they were breathing. Thunder disrupted the howling of the wind and intermittently lightning would strike the earth.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. It was difficult to see.

Miroku examined the skies. They had barely left their lands before the sky had darkened and they had encountered the dark, rolling mass of clouds. "The storm has moved quicker than I thought it would."

Even though Miroku was shouting, it was still difficult for him to hear his words. He looked at the monk. The man had said something else, but the wind had stolen the words. He gave him a questioning look, not bothering to speak. Miroku pointed and he followed his finger to whatever it was. At first there was nothing. After a moment though, he saw pale, wispy forms floating through the air. Focusing on one of the figures, he realized that it was a youkai. The being was strange and like nothing that he had seen before. He could see why no one knew how to kill them. There was another crack of thunder. He suddenly became aware that there was laughter on the wind. The bastards were enjoying themselves. Looking at Miroku, he motioned for him to stand back before drawing his blade. It immediately transformed. He looked for the youkai again, but they had vanished. _Damn it._

* * *

"How amusing." She stared at the scene that was unfolding before her. "The arrogant half breed again." Pressing a finger to her lips, she tilted her head to the side. "And a monk." She smiled. "What will you do?"

* * *

He swung his sword. Energy streaked towards the clouds. There were a symphony of thunder when the attack struck. For a brief moment, part of the storm dissolved before reforming. Several figures descended from the clouds. He swung his blade again. The attack passed through them. A bolt of lightning caused him to turn his gaze and he barely moved before it struck the area where he had originally been standing. Landing beside Miroku, he glanced at him.

Miroku looked from his friend to the youkai. He shook his head. What could they do? One came close to them and he swung his staff at it. The being laughed before vanishing.

* * *

"Curious." They wished to destroy them. That was of no surprise though. Those of human blood were destructive beings. She folded her hands and rested her chin on them. The hanyou was using his sword to attack the cloud again. Waving her hand, she watched as the clouds dissolved and the air youkai retreated. The two appeared confused. "Do not worry."

* * *

"It worked." Miroku looked stared at the sky, not quite believing that it had vanished so easily.

"Keh." He sheathed Tessaiga before crossing his arms. "Everything can be killed."

"I do not believe that you killed it. I think that they retreated."

He glanced at Miroku. Retreat. That wasn't like powerful youkai. He frowned.

"I do not like this."

"What do you want us to do?"

For several minutes, he did not answer him. "I do not know what we can do. If they did retreat we can only wait until they return after they regain their strength. If you did in fact kill them though, there is nothing for us to worry about." He glanced around again, looking as though he were missing something.

"Miroku."

"We have done what we came here to do. There is no reason that we could not return home." He glanced at Inuyasha for confirmation, or even rejection of the reasoning, but he was already walking away. "Inuyasha."

"Don't fall behind," he called, not looking back at him.

Shaking his head, he followed after him.

* * *

She frowned. "Well that was boring. You seemed so distrusting halfbreed. I thought that you would follow your instincts. It seems that I underestimated you." There was no response from the image. Leaning back against the tree, the image in the water vanished. Her gaze lifted to the sky. The two were disappointing. Laughter drew her gaze to her left. The air youkai floated nearby, darting in out of the dark cloud that was forming in the sky above her.

"What do you wish-"

"-us to do now?"

"Return to the north and stay there. Play quietly," she warned just as they were starting to vanish.

"Yes," they both hissed before dissolving.

The cloud dissipated. Her gaze moved to the water. The pair were walking, following the path that they had taken to reach there. "Where is your home?" A flick of her wrist and the image changed to a village. It was a human village. She recognized it from her dreams. The hanyou known as Naraku had been born there. She had thought that the inu-hanyou had seemed familiar. The village had burned only a short time ago because of an illicit affair. The beings were too amusing. There was a new power there now and she focused her attention on the young miko that was at the side of an elder miko. A kitsune was there as well. He and the elder were of no concern. A reincarnated soul. They were so rare to come across. Tilting her head to the side, she examined the young miko more closely. There was something different about her as if she did not belong. Extending her hand, she lightly touched the cheek of the liquid image. Fire consumed the image and it dissolved back to the image of the inu-hanyou and the monk.


	3. Inferno

**************Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Inferno**

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's torso and drew him close to her. For one reason or another she had been worried and the thought had entered her mind that neither he nor Miroku would return.

He returned the embrace before touching her face. She tilted her head back to look at him and he studied her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. She smiled brightly at him. "I'm just happy that you're home."

"Did you find the youkai?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes, but they retreated shortly after we began our offensive."

Kagome looked at Miroku. That seemed strange. If the stories were true than the youkai shouldn't have been stopped. Were air youkai really overpowered so easily? She looked at Inuyasha. He was staring at Miroku as well. There was something in his eyes that made her wonder. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at her. For a moment he did nothing before he eventually patted her on the head. "Don't worry about it."

She frowned. He knew that she hated it when he did that. Brushing his hand away she took a few steps away. The few brief seconds of distraction passed and she glanced at Inuyasha again.

"Stop staring."

Rolling her eyes she looked away. "Help me with this, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Miroku looked at the couple. Kagome had not asked any questions. She had dismissed it more quickly than what was normal for her. Perhaps she was not as worried now or maybe she was waiting until she and Inuyasha were alone before she asked any questions. The latter seemed more likely. The two seemed to talk more when they were alone together, away from prying eyes.

"Stop your staring, monk."

Shaking his head, he turned away.

"Miroku."

He paused to look back at Kagome.

"You, Sango, and the kids are welcome to come over for dinner tonight."

"Thank you, Kagome. I will tell Sango."

She smiled at him before turning away.

Miroku lingered to watch them for a time. Inuyasha was carrying stacks of wood into Kaede's hut. He was complaining to Kagome, but there was not much about the words that were convincing. It was clear to him that he was happy to help Kagome with this task and to be helping Kaede though, he doubted that he would admit to such a thing. After a few more minutes he turned and made his way to his own hut. He was barely a few feet away from the door when he heard shouts of 'Father!' Slowing down, he bent down to catch his eldest daughter when she launched herself at him.

"You're home."

"Yes, I am." Picking her up with one arm, he then carried her to the door. Sango was waiting for him. She looked annoyed, but he could see the relief in her eyes. "Sango, my love." She frowned at him and he stopped. Now, he couldn't help but think that she may not be as relieved to see him as he had originally believed.

"What do you think that you were doing, Miroku?"

He set their daughter down. She ran past Sango and into the hut. "I was helping to-" He was cut off when she pressed her lips to his. One hand moved to the small of her back so that he could draw her closer to him.

"What do you think that you were doing?" she demanded, searching his eyes.

"I am sorry for worrying you."

Her expression softened before hardening. "Miroku."

He smirked when he heard the familiar warning in her tone. She did nothing more than glare at him for his action. Gratefully, she had stopped slapping him prior to their marriage. He moved his hand up and returned it to the small of her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Sango's lips pressed against his own was one of the sweetest things that he had tasted. He was very glad that he was home. Even if being away for a few days had been nice this was better.

* * *

"What happened, Inuyasha?"

"I got rid of them."

She glanced at him. His back was to her. She would have believed him if it were not for his voice. The confidence that was normally there had diminished compared to what it normally was. He was acting as though he had been punished or worse. "Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I got rid of them."

He kept saying that. If he wasn't certain of it though... She stood up and came up behind him. The meal that she had been preparing was, for now, forgotten. Touching his shoulder she felt him tense. "What is it?"

"I thought that I got rid of them, but Miroku... Damn monk."

A small smile curved her lips. At least he was talking to her. She could remember when he could hardly do that. It was nice that he was able to do so now, even it was just with her. "They're gone. That's all that matters."

"Keh."

"Are you upset that you didn't kill them." He said nothing. Taking a step closer to him she wrapped her arms around his torso. "It is alright, Inuyasha." She rubbed her face against his back. "You did everything that you could. They were probably just afraid. You have quite a reputation." His body had relaxed and she was certain that if she had chosen to look at his face that she would see him smirking.

"They did run off quickly."

"See?"

He turned around to face her. Cupping her chin in his hand he leaned down to kiss her. He could only wonder how Kagome had moved from questioning him to supporting him and making him feel better. She was strange. That was her though. She had always been like this. Even if it was frustrating as hell most of the time he wouldn't have it any other way.

The kiss had deepened within seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. He was trying to pull her closer and she could feel him nibbling at her lower lip. Drawing away from him with a pleased hum she took a few step backwards. She didn't break their connected gazes. An all too familiar sensation was traveling down her spine as she saw the hunger in his eyes. "I think that I should finish dinner." She couldn't help but laugh when his ears drooped; making him look very much like a kicked puppy.

"Tease."

"I'm not the tease, Inuyasha," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She turned her back to him and knelt down to attend to their dinner.

He frowned. Staring at her back he resisted the urge to just pick her up and carry her into their bedroom. His stomach was growling and he was hungry, even if he wasn't willing to admit it at the moment. He settled on sitting down and watching her cook. Everything else could wait until after they had eaten. Besides, he could survive with watching her prepare the meal. It was a sight that he thoroughly enjoyed. There was something about it that seemed normal and reminded him that they were a family; that he had a family now. He found his thoughts drifting from the pleasant sight of Kagome to that of the air youkai. It was puzzling. He was certain that he had defeated him, but thanks to Miroku he wasn't as sure now. Kagome was right thought. Everything was alright. After all, he and Miroku had returned safely and the air youkai were gone. Yes, there was no guarantee that the youkai would return. They had returned to wherever it was that they had come from though. That was all that mattered.

She glanced at him. He looked thoughtful. "Are you hungry, Inuyasha?"

"You know that I am."

Smiling, she filled his bowl with the stew before giving it to him once he had sat down beside her.

* * *

Screams. The sound made him sit up. Looking around he saw nothing. It took him a moment to realize that the screams were coming from the village.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sat up when he abandoned their sleeping mat and started to pull on his clothes. "What is it?" He wasn't answering her and it was beginning to scare her.

"Stay here, Kagome."

"Inuyasha?"

"Stay here!" Grabbing Tessaiga, he then ran from their hut. Through the trees he could see red and orange. The scent of smoke and burning wood assailed his senses. When he broke through the tree line he stopped. The sight of the village burning was far too familiar. He was reminded of Kikyo for a moment before he forced that from his mind. It wouldn't help him to think about that right now. Running forward, he searched for Kaede. Villagers were running around. Buckets of water were in their hands and they were trying to put out the fires. He could see the old miko ahead of him. She was fighting something.

"Inuyasha, look out!"

He was knocked to the ground. Within seconds he was on his feet. He searched for what had attacked him, but saw nothing. The sound of his name prompted him to turn his head. Miroku was running towards him. "What did this?"

"Youkai."

"What? I don't-"

"The youkai are the fire," Miroku quickly explained before the hanyou asked any more questions.

"What?" He looked at the fire again, ignored the monk's attempts to further elaborate. Staring at the twisting flames he could see now see faces. "How do we get rid of them?" he demanded, interrupting Miroku mid-sentence.

"Water! I don't know!"

"Damn it, Miroku!" A flame had detached itself from the rest of the fire and was racing towards them. He pushed Miroku to the ground before swing Tessaiga. The blade did nothing, but the youkai retreated back to the fire with a low hiss.

"Where's, Kagome?"

"At the hut."

"We may need her."

He didn't want to place her in this danger. He couldn't risk losing her.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, I hear you."

She was needed. He took a few steps back only to stop. The fire was gathering itself up into a funnel. The villagers were fleeing. He stood his ground, watching as the funnel remained still for a moment before transforming itself into a massive dragon. A sacred arrow flew towards it and the youkai shook its head when it struck. "Damn it." He quickly leapt to where Kaede was and scooped her up before carrying her away. A spurt of fire burned the area where the woman had stood. "What do you think that you're doing?" He didn't let her speak. Turning, he saw that dragon was moving towards him. Drawing Tessaiga he held it before him. "Take this!" He started to swing his blade only to stop when the blade was above his head. Like the air youkai the fire youkai vanished, fading away into smoke before being carried away. He glared at the remains of the village; several huts still burning. They had retreated. Why? He couldn't begin to understand it. The very fact that the youkai had was confusing. He lowered Tessaiga. Was this a trick? It didn't appear to be so. He sheathed Tessaiga. This attack had ended too quickly. It may have just been random though.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned his head and saw Shippo running towards him. Despite his larger size the kitsune leapt onto his shoulder. He frowned at him and tried to shrug him off.

"Inuyasha!"

His ears flattened against his head. He frowned at the kitsune. "What is it?"

"Kagome."

"What about, Kagome?" There was a knot forming in his stomach and he didn't like the feeling.

"The hut-"

He didn't let Shippo finish. Ignoring the fact that the kitsune had tumbled off of his shoulder he ran towards his and his mate's hut. Shippo was wrong. He wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that the smell of smoke and the sound of crackling flames was from the village and not from their hut. Shippo was not wrong though. Their hut was before him, fire reaching up for the sky. Kagome was nowhere in sight. He didn't even slow down as he burst through the entrance. "Kagome!" She was no where in the immediate area. He held his sleeve to his nose and searched. He couldn't smell anything and he could hardly see. "Kagome!"

Silence.

"Kagome!" There was no answer to his calls. He looked around, trying to see her. Cursing the smoke he took a step forward only to stumble back when a beam fell. "Kagome!"


	4. Beginning of the Countdown

**************Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Beginning of the Countdown**

Kagome was pale. She hardly looked like herself anymore. He should have done something. If only he had gotten back to their hut sooner. He might have been able to save her. It might have been better if he had never left. Miroku and Sango could have protected the village with Kaede's help. That runt could have done something as well. They could have kept things under control while he made Kagome leave with him.

_"Stay here, Kagome."_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Stay here!"_

He shouldn't have told her to stay. She wouldn't be like this if he had only let her come with him. This was his fault. He should have protected her. Reaching out, he grasped her hand. The appendage was bandaged. The fire had burned her. Gently gripping her hand, he brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry, Kagome." She didn't respond. He wished that she would. He would give anything to hear her comment on how he finally managed to swallow his pride and apologize. He wanted to see her smile and tell him that she forgave him or that there was nothing for her to forgive.

"Inuyasha." Kaede gazed at the hanyou. His back was to her. He had done nothing to recognize her presence. She was being ignored. "This is not your fault," she said.

Flattening his ears against his head, he lowered his head. Kaede was wrong. This was his fault. He heard her sigh and then the sound of her leaving. Again, he and Kagome were left alone.

* * *

Miroku and Sango stopped talking when Kaede stepped outside.

"How is he?" Sango asked.

"He blames himself for this."

"I don't see why. Inuyasha was protecting the village. There was no reason to believe that the youkai were going to attack their hut."

"Sango."

She glanced at Miroku when he grasped her shoulder. Nodding, she willed herself to calm. They needed to remain level headed. There was no reason to become upset or to over analyze the situation. Now was not the time for such things. Until Inuyasha regained sense of himself they needed to be in control of the situation. "What should we do?"

"There is not much that we can do," Kaede said. "I can do nothing more for Kagome." Her gaze moved to the ruined village around them. Repairs needed to be made.

Sango followed the elder woman's gaze. "Come on, Kirara." A quiet meow was her only response. She waited for the feline to transform, which she did within a few seconds.

"Sango."

She stopped and looked at Miroku.

"Go home. I will take Kirara and we will do what we can to help the villagers."

"Miroku."

"Please do this for me, Sango."

She hesitated. Miroku was not one who normally ordered around. She hated it and he was well aware of that fact. While she understood that he wanted to work through whatever he was feeling he should not expect her to just go to their hut and play the role of mother as if nothing had happened. There was much to be tended to. Their children were upset. The fire had frightened them. Their neighbors had been devastated by the youkai's attack. Inuyasha had closed himself off to everyone and Kagome was... "No, Miroku. I can't just sit at home." She watched as he pursed his lips. He wasn't pleased with her response.

The air between the couple was uncomfortable. Shippo looked nervously between the two. They rarely ever fought. However, when they did he had learned that it was never good to be in the near vicinity. "I'm going to go get some water for Kagome," he said, starting to back away from them.

"I will go with you," Kaede said.

Shippo spared Miroku and Sango one more glance before running towards the river.

"You need to listen to me, Sango," Miroku said once they were alone.

"I can't do that, Miroku." She shook her head in frustration. "I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Caring for our children is not doing nothing."

"Then help me. Go back to the hut with me and we will care for them together."

"The village-"

"Needs our help, Miroku. They do not just need me or you. They need both of us. We must do our part to help them." Miroku was silent. The way that he was staring at her did not make her feel any better about the situation. She took some comfort in the fact that she had apparently gained some ground in the matter. He had not responded to her immediately. Instead he was just thinking.

"Sango-"

"Please, Miroku. I don't want to fight about this. We won't get anything if we just go home. I can't just go home and pretend that none of this happened."

"I am not asking you to do that."

"Yes, you are."

He opened his mouth only to close it. To some degree she was right. She was thinking things that were not correct though. He did not want her to go back to their home and act as if nothing had happened. Their children needed one of them right now. Her gaze demanded a response from him. However, the threat of harm in some form also existed if he did not answer her correctly. "You are right, dear Sango." Her frown deepened and he could see the doubt that flickered within her eyes. "We will check on the children and then help the villagers."

She nodded. His answer was one that she could live with. Turning, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Miroku was following her before walking towards their home.

_How did I marry a woman like her?_ He smiled to himself. The answer was one that he already knew and he knew that it was because of that reason that he was willing a woman as independent as her.

"Miroku."

"I'm coming." He moved to walk beside her and he placed a hand on her waist. She gave him a warning glance that he responded to with a single nod.

* * *

Outside of the hut it was finally quiet. As much as he may have wanted to he found ignoring his friends to be difficult. They were loud, especially when Miroku and Sango started to argue. Then there was the fact that he and Kagome were the subject of the conversation. He really wished that they wouldn't talk about such pointless matters. There were more important things to contend with like healing Kagome and finding those youkai who had done this. Of course, it was difficult for his companions to talk about anything else. They were always talking when they should be thinking or at least being doing something. Shippo and Kaede leaving was a relief, but he knew that they would be back. Sango and Miroku would be gone longer thankfully.

"_Inuyasha."_

His amber gaze moved to Kagome. He could have sworn that she had spoken. She had not moved though and she was still fast asleep. "Kagome?" Nothing changed even though he hoped that something would. For a long time he just stared at her. He hoped that she would open her eyes or speak again, but she didn't. After several minutes he decided that he had just imagined Kagome speaking. His gaze left her and he stared at the door. He could hear Kaede and Shippo talking. They were still a fair distance away so he had at least a few minutes more alone with Kagome.

"_Inuyasha."_

He looked again at Kagome. Still, there was no change. He closed his eyes and flattened his ears against his head. "Sorry... I'm sorry."

* * *

Night had come again. Inuyasha stared at the black sky. Below him he could hear Kaede moving around the hut. She was tending to Kagome again. Her bandages needed to be changed and salve applied to her wounds. He should be the one doing that. However, he knew next to nothing about tending wounds. He hardly ever had to worry about bandages. Then, there was the risk that he could hurt her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he gave her the wrong medicine or accidentally harmed her with his claws.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

He ignored Shippo.

Frowning, Shippo crossed his arms. "Come down, Inuyasha! The stew is ready!" His hope that the promise of food would lure the hanyou down was for naught. Inuyasha remained where he sat. He didn't so much as look at him. "Come on," he begged. "You need to eat something!" When he was still ignored he huffed. "Fine! Go ahead and starve!"

"Shippo."

He looked at Kaede and pointed at the roof. "He won't come down."

Kaede glanced at the hanyou before shaking her head. "Leave him be. He will come down when he is ready. Come inside now."

Looking again at the roof he then lowered his gaze and reluctantly went back inside.

* * *

_Kagome still slept. Looking around he found that the room was empty. That was strange. It was night. The runt and old woman should be sleeping. His gaze returned to Kagome. She was pale. Taking her hand he felt something wet. Pulling the appendage back he looked at his palm and saw that it was covered in blood. Kagome was bleeding. Something was wrong. He quickly jumped and ran out of the house. "Kaede!" He was given no answer. A quick search showed that the woman was not in her garden or near the river. After some hesitation he decided to go into the village. "Where are you, old woman?" It was quiet. Why was it so quiet? The villagers were gone. Something wasn't right. "Hello?"_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Kagome?" He spun around and saw her behind him. Blood dripped from her hands. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He took a step towards her. "Go back to the hut." He started to close the space between them. Before he could do anything she ignited. "No!"_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Kagome!" She was still far away. He could hear her screams. As he watched her body fell to the ground and lay still. "No! Kagome!" He was only a few steps away from her and she vanished. "What?" He could hear laughter._

_"How amusing."_

_"Who are you?" The laughter intensified. "Answer me damn it! Where are you?"_

_"How scary. The little hanyou is mad."_

_He turned around, but there was no one behind him._

_"Quick. Look behind you."_

_Again, he spun around only to see nothing._

_"Too slow."_

_The voice was familiar, but he couldn't remember whose it was. "What do you want?"_

_"A game."_

_"What?"_

_"The end."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about."_

_"Two down. Eleven more."_

_He was angry. Drawing Tessaiga he was shocked when the fang vanished. "What...?"_

_"You look so confused."_

_When he looked this time he saw a woman standing before him. "You." She smiled as if pleased that he recognized her. "What the fuck do you want? Did you send those fire youkai? Did you hurt Kagome?"_

_"I did nothing."_

_"Like hell you did!"_

_She frowned. "Quiet now." A smirk curved her lips as she watched him struggle to sleep. "I suggest that you enjoy the time that you have, hanyou. You have very little left."_

Opening his eyes Inuyasha then sat up straight. Looking around he saw nothing that was strange or sense anything malignant nearby.

_"Poor little hanyou."_

He jumped to his feet and spun around. A creature was sitting on the roof behind him. It was evanescent and glowed a pale gold color. Before he could draw Tessaiga the creature vanished. He stared at the spot before looking around. There was nothing that he could see of the creature. It was gone. He sheathed Tessaiga. "Damn it."

* * *

"Inuyasha is gone!"

"What?" Shippo's announcement prompted both Miroku and Sango to stop what they were doing. The complaints of the villager who they were helping was ignored as they rushed to meet the kitsune.

"Inuyasha is gone," Shippo repeated.

"Where did he go?" Sango demanded.

"I don't know. Kaede and I were in the garden to get some herbs for Kagome and when we came back he was gone."

Miroku looked at Sango. She seemed to be thinking the same thing if he read her correctly.

"You don't think that he went after the youkai," Sango said.

"It is possible. Inuyasha is one who would seek revenge."

"Why would he leave Kagome though?"

"I do not know."

Shippo shifted around. He didn't like this. Inuyasha was gone and no one seemed to have any answers. "What are we going to do?"

"We will go to Inuyasha's home. There is a chance that he may be there," Miroku said.

"What if he isn't there."

"If that happens then we will decide then."

* * *

They should not have been surprised to find that no one was at the remains of Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut. It was hardly necessary to check the surrounding area. Within their hearts they knew that the hanyou was gone. Still, that thought alone was difficult to comprehend.

"Why would he leave Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Inuyasha is supposed to love her."

"This is not a question of love, Shippo." Miroku stared at the burnt ruins, his gaze distant. "Inuyasha may have felt it necessary to leave the village. Kagome is injured. I am not surprised that he desires revenge."

"He still shouldn't have left her."

"Do not judge him."

Shippo glanced at the monk when he heard the reprimand in the tone. He nodded.

"What now?"

"We must do what we can for Kagome and the village," Miroku said in answer to Sango.


	5. Mind Game

******************Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.** The she-demon is of my own creation and is my property.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Mind Game**

"_Too slow. Too slow."_

Inuyasha tried to ignore the chant. The small creature from the village had followed him. Each time that he had tried to attack it though, it had vanished. After the first hour it had multiplied in number and now five of these creatures were dancing around him; mocking him.

_"This is your fault."_

_ "You made her yours."_

_ "You ruined her."_

_ "This was coming. You know it was."_

_ "The villagers were whispering."_

_ "Die. Die."_

_ "They were going to drive you out."_

_ "They were going to kill her."_

_ "Dead. Dead."_

_ "You defiled her."_

_ "She will die because of you."_

_ "Die."_

_ "You failed her."_

"Shut up!" He drew Tessaiga and looked for the creatures. They had vanished. He could hear them cackling all around him. "Windscar!" Several trees fell. The cackling didn't stop. He spun around. "Windscar!" More trees fell. They were still alive.

_"Die. Die. Die."_

A roar of frustration tore from his lips. He swung Tessaiga, trying to hit them where ever they were hiding. One of them was behind him. He turned, wanting nothing more than to strike it down. A hand grabbed his blade, keeping it from falling.

* * *

"Inu... yasha."

"Kaede, she's waking up!"

Kaede quickly shuffled over to Kagome's side. Shippo was looking excitedly at her, hope in his eyes. She laid a hand on Kagome's forehead, her skin still hot to the touch. Kagome's eyes were closed and she did not speak. "Lady Kagome is dreaming, Shippo."

"Oh... Will she wake up soon?"

"I do not know, child." She brushed away her bangs from her eyes. "Why don't you begin harvesting some of the herbs from the garden, Shippo."

"I want to stay with Kagome." Kaede rested her hand on his head. Instead of a stern look her eyes were soft. Something in her expression compelled him to nod and to do as he was told rather than argue the point further.

When she was alone, her attention turned back to Kagome. With great care she removed her bandages and cleaned the burns. The wounds were not as serious as she had originally believed them to be. If the burns did not become infected then she could recover with little scarring. This was only if she healed as well as she hoped that she would. As she cleaned the burns she tried not to be bothered by how Kagome whimpered in her sleep. "You are well." She continued to whisper this to Kagome and she eventually quieted once she started to apply the burn paste. By the time that she had re-bandaged her wounds Kagome was sleeping peacefully again. She sighed heavily. Gathering the dirty bandages she brought them outside.

"Lady Kaede."

Sango was sitting near the garden, watching Shippo as he sorted the different herbs. She walked over to the slayer.

"How is Kagome?"

"She is resting peacefully."

"Shippo said that she called for Inuyasha."

"She did."

"Miroku is looking for him now... I still can't believe that he left."

"I am certain that Inuyasha had a reason for doing so."

Sango nodded. She was not entirely convinced, but she knew that Kaede was right. Inuyasha had never abandoned Kagome when she was in need for him. If he had gone then there was a reason for him to have done so. "Can I help you with those."

"No... I will clean these myself. If you could sit with Lady Kagome while I am gone-"

"Of course."

* * *

"Inuyasha."

He breathed heavily, staring at Sesshomaru and not quite believing that he was their. With a roar he tried to wrench his blade free from his grasp and failed.

Sesshomaru twisted his grip and pulled Tessaiga free from Inuyasha's hands. A hard strike sent the hanyou flying several feet. Before he could rise he was at his brother's side, lifting him up by his throat. His eyes bled crimson. Growling, he waited for Inuyasha to stop struggling. He would not. "Inuyasha."

"Let go of... me." He tore at Sesshomaru's hand in effort to free himself, but his grip only tightened.

"Calm yourself."

"Keh." His vision was beginning to cloud. He coughed. His attempts to loosen his grip still failed. "Sessho-"

He released Inuyasha, watching his brother crumble to the ground. His irises returned to their golden color. The thin line of his lips turned down in a faint frown.

* * *

"Lady Kaede."

"Welcome back, Master Miroku."

Miroku sat down on the slope. For a time he was silent as he watched Kaede wash bandages. "I was unable to find, Inuyasha."

She frowned and paused in her chore. "That is unfortunate."

"It appears that he was in conflict with some foe, but then I lost his trail. It was almost as if he vanished."

This news was not good. She wondered if Inuyasha had been struck down by this being that they had told her of.

"Has Lady Kagome's condition improved?"

"No... She speaks in her sleep, but Lady Kagome has yet to wake."

"What of her injuries?"

"Her wounds are healthy. I have seen no sign of infection."

"We can be thankful for that."

"Yes... Her fever has not yet broken." Miroku was silent. "Sango is sitting with her now."

"I will join her."

When Miroku was gone, Kaede released a heavy breath. She was concerned. Kagome had been speaking much in her sleep since Inuyasha had gone. Most of the time she called for Inuyasha. However, Sango had come out numerous times to tell her that Kagome had become distressed; so much so that she had sent Shippo away to complete random tasks so that the kitsune would not worry too much. Kagome seemed to be suffering and this was disturbing to her.

* * *

"My lord! What are you doing with Inuyasha?"

He ignored Jaken. Laying Inuyasha on the ground, he then straightened. He was burning with fever. "Fetch me some water, Jaken."

"Y-Yes, my lord."

The imp was quick to return. He took the water bag and emptied it over his half-brother's face. Inuyasha woke, sputtering. Very quickly narrowed amber eyes met his own disinterested gaze.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What has happened?"

"What do you mean, what has happened?" He leapt to his feet and reached for Tessaiga. The blade was no longer at his side. Instead, Sesshomaru bore it.

"I will return your fang when you have calmed yourself."

"Keh." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"What has happened, Inuyasha?" He appeared reluctant to answer. "Inuyasha." His voice was firm.

He did not want to involve Sesshomaru. However, his half-brother seemed determined to know what was happening. "The village was attacked. Kagome was hurt."

"Which youkai attacked the village?"

"I don't know... They were made of fire. That woman was behind it."

The woman that they had freed. Sesshomaru had not forgotten about her. While she was not in the forefront of his mind, he did remain curious of who she was. She possessed a great deal of power, but did not appear to be a youkai. This was concerning to him. However, his inquiries revealed nothing and he had yet to find Myouga. "When did this attack occur?"

"Yesterday."

"Why did you leave your mate?"

"I was tracking that bitch!"

Inuyasha had jumped to his feet in his rage, but he remained unfazed. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha."

"Shut up!"

His brother was still insolent. He looked away, taking a moment to calm himself before he attacked the hanyou.

"She spoke to me in a dream. She said that two were down and eleven more... Whatever the hell that means."

He looked at Inuyasha. The words were strange; confusing. "Do you know where Myouga is?"

"I haven't seen that flea in months. Do you think that he knows what this is?" Sesshomaru didn't answer him. Instead, his brother started to walk away. "Sesshomaru!"

"Return to your mate, Inuyasha. I will come to the village in two days."

He stopped, reluctant to just allow his brother to leave. It seemed as though he wanted to help. Rather than argue the point, he nodded. Sesshomaru was right. His place was with Kagome. "Don't be late."

"Omae."

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

The sight of Shippo running him caused his lips to twitch. For one reason or another he was relieved to see him. At least, he was until the kitsune began to strike him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You left Kagome!"

"You brat!" When Shippo attempted to burn him with fox fire he tossed him aside. Before the kitsune could react he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and started to shake him.

"You abandoned her."

"I didn't fucking abandon her." He shook Shippo again when the kitsune attempted to strike him again. "I was following youkai that were near the village, temee!" Shippo remained stubborn for a short time longer, but soon submitted. When he dropped the kitsune to the ground he was sniffling. Too angry to want to deal with the kitsune further, he strode to Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango were standing outside, most likely drawn out by Shippo's outburst.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha."

"How is she?"

"She is still sleeping."

He frowned to himself and stepped inside. Kaede was kneeling beside Kagome. He knelt down at her other side. Taking one of her hands, he held the appendage gently. Her hand was cold.

"Welcome home."

"Keh."

"She has called for you in her sleep."

His ears flattened to his head. The guilt that he was already feeling intensified with this news. "How are her wounds?"

"They are healing. It will take time for her to recover, but she will. Lady Kagome is strong."

"Yeah..."

"Where did you go, Inuyasha?"

"Some youkai were near the village. I followed them."

"What were they?"

"I don't know. They vanished."

Kaede frowned. "I feel as though you are not telling me something." Inuyasha glanced towards the entrance and she knew that she had guessed correctly. "Master Miroku." In an instant the monk appeared.

"What is it, Lady Kaede."

"Will you and Sango please cut some more kindling?"

"Of course."

He left. She waited for a few minutes before speaking again. "What happened, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. He didn't feel comfortable talking about his weakness.

"Inuyasha."

"I don't think that they were real youkai. I think that they were just there to lure me away from the village."

"You are certain of this?"

"No... They got to me."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha didn't respond. He was uncomfortable. She waited for him to continue.

"I lost sense of myself," he finally said. "Sesshomaru found me. He had to knock me out."

"Lord Sesshomaru was here?"

"No... A few miles out." He squeezed Kagome's hands. "He is going to find Myouga."

"Is he concerned?"

He shrugged and said nothing. Sesshomaru was probably as concerned as he was capable of being. The very fact that he was involving himself was enough to answer Kaede's question for both of them. He gently squeezed Kagome's hand before petting it with his other hand. Now wasn't the time to think about this. Sesshomaru was right. He needed to stay and guard his mate.

"Lady Kagome has been troubled by nightmares." Inuyasha was silent, but she knew that he was waiting for her to continue. "I believe that she is being attacked in her dreams." She watched Inuyasha's brow furrow. "I cannot be certain. She may just be dreaming of the attack."

His grip on her hand tightened again. Whatever was happening to Kagome, he would make certain that it ended and that she was not hurt again.


End file.
